Horatio Carlin
Horatio Carlin is a supporting character in Watch Dogs 2. Biography Before Watch Dogs 2 Horatio was raised in a troubled household and found solace hiding on the internet and listening to music, whatever allowed him to escape into his own head and away from the shouting. As his home life spiraled out of control, Horatio regained control over his life by learning to code and hack. It felt good to him, exerting control over the internet when everything else around him was falling apart. Fortunately, Horatio proved skilled and talented enough to apply for a job at Nudle, and got hired. It was something few people in his family had: a career with benefits and a retirement package. Events of Watch Dogs 2 Horatio is a main part of the DedSec team, which includes Marcus, Sitara, Josh, and Wrench. He is DedSec's tactical coordinator, sending DedSec where they need to go and identifying intel necessary to carry out operations. In the mission Limp Nudle, Horatio assists Marcus in planting a backdoor in Nudle's server farm, gaining access to a wealth of data and allowing DedSec to play on the same level as the Silicon Valley tech giants. Horatio is also assisted by Marcus during this mission, as his boss Brody Goodale suspects him of being a member of DedSec; this is eventually turned around on Goodale as Marcus plants evidence faking Horatio's innocence and implicating Goodale as a DedSec hacker. After the mission W4TCHED, Horatio is kidnapped by the Tezcas, who were interested in finding the remainder of the DedSec members. In the mission Eye For An Eye, Horatio is stabbed in the chest at the hands of the Tezcas, with Marcus finding him shortly before he bleeds to death. Marcus breaks into the house and sees the phone footage of Horatio being murdered. Saddened, angry, and indignant, Marcus leads DedSec on a revenge campaign to avenge Horatio's death and to keep the Tezcas from further harassing DedSec. Marcus eliminates all four Tezca members responsible for his kidnapping and death. Horatio is finally commemorated by his compatriots as being brave and loyal. Wrench notes that the Tezcas could have come after anyone in the DedSec team, and T-Bone comments that he chose not to give up his friends, even in the face of death. Appearance Horatio is an African-American man who can be seen with a black DedSec hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers. He also has small dreadlocks in his hair. Horatio's reports Horatio has collected multiple audio logs, one for every "core" DedSec member except Ray. They all can be found in the primary Hackerspace, by Mission Dolores Park. Horatio's Report #01 :"The original Chicago DedSec has coordinated operations, everybody mostly working towards the same goal. Rumors say that the "leaderless" group actually has somebody upstairs calling the shots--the "Council of Daves". I can't say if that's true or not, but somebody's focusing their efforts. I know because I studied everything about them, even ran with a few of their ops. I wanted to emulate them. Tried to figure out what worked and applied it to us. But the members of our Bay Area DedSec couldn't be more different from each other. Now, if there was a spectrum spanning anarchist to activist, we'd probably fill the whole damn thing. But there is one thing that unites the key crew--each one of us has a reason to hate big data, or more specifically, Blume and its "CTOS". I've been overseeing operations...making sure people get where they need to be with the tools they require. I've got eyes on the big picture. The way I see it, I've lit the fuse. It's only a matter of time before Blume feels the DedSec explosion." Horatio's Report #02 :"DedSec found Josh...Hawt Sauce...posting anti-ctOS videos on !Nvite. Kid had a plastic Halloween mask over his face--a skull...but like the worst dollar-store skull you could find. You could see his eyes through it - big no-no when it comes to avoiding a profiler. He had distorted his voice, but didn't change his speech patterns. See Josh, he's high-functioning autistic--which means he's got a very specific way of talking. Sitara found him easily, but he wasn't at all what we expected. When you get down to pure coding, Josh operates on a higher level than the rest of us. We got a look at his ctOS profile and all kinds of nasty flags popped up. "Emotionally challenged", "unstable", even a low "mental maturity" score. He's none of those things and he quickly became the activist soul of our group. He has a black and white way of seeing things, fair and unfair, which means he can be refreshing and often hilarious. We caught a glimpse of the damages the ctOS dealt him: rejected care programs, cut funding...overcharges. We offered to help him make things right. When we met Josh, he had the right intentions and the wrong approach-like a laser putting on a pretty lightshow instead of burning holes. If Blume's system wants to make him unemployable, damn straight we're going to snatch him up and point him right back at 'em." Horatio's Report #03 :"The Wrench...man...what to say about this guy? Some freaky shit going on right there. I'd like to say he's actually a sensitive, charming guy beneath the harsh exterior, but I'm pretty sure he's a "fucked up motherfucker" all the way through. I don't even know who first recruited him, he just started showing up at local hackerspaces and building his "tools of destruction". At first I thought he was trying too hard...like he was a FBI plant or something...but no agent's going to pull the kind of suicidal stunts this guy does. I think the truth is...Wrench doesn't care if he dies, but he's not going quietly. Even so...I'm glad we've got the Wrench on our side. One of the group's biggest problems is a lack of GSD...Gettin' Shit Done. The Wrench is pure GSD and he brings his own sledgehammer. He's not some dumb thug, either...I've seen some of his code--he's legit. Probably why he's interested in DedSec and some street gang. You know what, I take that back. He might actually belong to a street gang. Who knows. One thing I do know about Wrench...the man hates Blume. I mean HATES them. I can't get the "why" from him. It's obvious he wears the mask to avoid the facial recognition, but what's he hiding FROM? He's not saying." Horatio's Report #04 :"Let's talk about Sitara. She's been driving DedSec in the Bay Area. The Hackerspace? She's paying for it with..."borrowed" money. Every DedSec poster, every flyer? That's Sitara. She's even had a hand in our core toolset--found one of the first Zero Days in ctOS 2.0. Some of the guys call her "Madame President", but I see her as more of a pirate captain. She'll lead you to the treasure, but piss her off, you're walking the plank. I had a long talk with her once. Found out where she gets her relentless drive. She's got rich parents back home in Kolkata, and I mean drive-a-car-in-the-house rich. They sent her to ivy league schools (yes, plural) hoping to expand the dynasty, I suppose. But she didn't stick with it, She rejected their money, too, everything she's got now was taken from people she says "didn't deserve it". Sitara's seen her own relatives pulling strings, taking advantage. She says shit like that will never change because the people at the bottom think they can't change it. And she says we're right at the heart of it now...with Silicon Valley pushing us towards the point of no return. Replacing elite individuals with unstoppable corporations. Blume makes the top of her hit-list and she calls ctOS 2.0 their preemptive strike on any opposition." Horatio's Report #05 :"So we've been looking at this new guy...calls himself Retr0. Now, I like his style. Spent some time in Oakland...in fact, that's where he earned some of his hacker cred. I read everything I could about him when it was going down - the Home Domain Center had to deal with Home Security. They rolled out cameras into Oakland and started stockpiling data on everybody. Somehow Retr0 got targeted by the thing--it profiled him based on his computer skills and marked him as the prime suspect in a local high-tech robbery. The evidence was all digital...nothing put him at that crime scene (the scene of the crime). And the case? Was a shitshow - full of quotes from people who didn't know anything about technology. Lies everywhere. False flags and fear-mongering. They weren't about to admit to a flaw in their system. Retr0 got lucky. He got a judge that decided not to throw the book at him. So he ended up with community service. He says it wasn't a big deal 'cause he got to work with kids. Taught them the truth about the systems in place. Probably the best lesson they ever learned. But he knew he was going back after the HDC. He data-mined them. Hacked into accounts of their key members. Exposed every little thing that showed just how corrupt the system was. A huge victory, right? Yeah, maybe not so much. Oh, he spanked the HDC, no question. Got the program shut down hard. So where did all those cameras in Oakland go? They're still there, but guess who owns them now? Blume. They're part of the ctOS. Being used to track and profile people, just like the HDC was doing. And now Retr0's got himself a nasty profile on record. We think he's going to be eager to do something about it and I can't wait to see him work. My bet, he's prime DedSec material." Trivia *Horatio can still comment on ScoutX photos and upload ones he's taken even while he is dead, but after completing An Eye For Eye, his posts can no longer be found. This may be a developer oversight. *Horatio is one of only four African-American employees at Nudle, a fact he seems to resent. He complains to Marcus about his unequal treatment at Nudle, such as receiving backhanded compliments about being "well-spoken", or being seen as representing "all of blackdom" in meetings. *Even before his death, Horatio never appears in any side operation. pt-br:Horatio Carlin Category:Characters Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:Deceased Category:Nudle